


No es un Concurso de Quien lo Intenta Más

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e10 Torn and Frayed, Episode: s08e11 LARP and the Real Girl, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Winsex, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Supernatural no me pertenece</p>
<p>Este fanfic está ubicado en la octava temporada entre los capítulos "Torn and Frayed” (8x10) y LARP and The Real Girl  (8x11)</p>
<p>La estrofa que aparece al inicio del pertenece a la canción Maybe its Just Me de Butch Walker</p>
<p>Este Fic es para Lady Sakura quien pidió que la historia se inspirara en esta canción.</p>
<p>Mi agradecimiento a  ClaudiaMmdg por ser mi Beta,darme la imágen, ayudarme en la realización del fic, escribir algunas escenas, en pocas palabras por ayudarme antes, durante y después de esta historia</p>
    </blockquote>





	No es un Concurso de Quien lo Intenta Más

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural no me pertenece
> 
> Este fanfic está ubicado en la octava temporada entre los capítulos "Torn and Frayed” (8x10) y LARP and The Real Girl (8x11)
> 
> La estrofa que aparece al inicio del pertenece a la canción Maybe its Just Me de Butch Walker
> 
> Este Fic es para Lady Sakura quien pidió que la historia se inspirara en esta canción.
> 
> Mi agradecimiento a ClaudiaMmdg por ser mi Beta,darme la imágen, ayudarme en la realización del fic, escribir algunas escenas, en pocas palabras por ayudarme antes, durante y después de esta historia

 

 

But I can wait for you if all you need is...  (Pero puedo esperar por ti si lo que necesitas es)

Time for you to think things over     (Tiempo para pensar las cosas)

Time to talk the drama down        (Tiempo para hablar de terminar la actuación)         

It's not a contest of who'll try harder    (No es un concurso de quien lo intenta mas)

Or who'll cross the finish line         (O quien cruzara la línea de llegada)

[Maybe its just me - Butch Walker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ol31cisylC8)

 

Sam es fuerte y lo tiene abrazado de la cintura tanto que le duele, pero no se va a quejar, al contrario, cuando dentro de una horas vea las manchas violáceas en la piel, serán la confirmación que el necesita, y no se acordara de aquello como una mala jugada de su cabeza, a la que le gusta gastarle ese tipo de bromas.

Por eso es tan difícil para Dean creer que vale algo, o casi nada la pena, como para que alguien o (lo que es peor), que ese alguien sea Sam y este con él por voluntad propia. Eso siempre le consume el tiempo y las ideas,  porque como bien dijera Cass desde que se conocen, él no se cree merecedor de nada, él está ahí para dar, no para recibir, porque así la vida le resulta más fácil de sobrellevar y entonces, Sam crece y cambia, y el deja de ser necesario, cuando Dean deja de ser necesario sabe que vale más muerto que vivo, aun cuando le duela aceptarlo, porque no va a enfrentarse a la idea de existir por el simple hecho de existir, desde los diez años aprendió que su vida tiene un propósito; Sam, cuando Sam se va a Stanford, es Sam quien le pone pausa a la vida (pero a la vida no se le puede poner pausa por más que uno quiera) entonces el acepta esa pausa porque sabe que de uno u otro modo, por mucho que le jure no ir tras él , tarde o temprano se volverán a encontrar.  

 

Sam es posesivo y más alto que él y Dean tiene que cerrar fuertemente los ojos cuando siente las piernas de su hermano enredarse con las suyas, es rebelde e impredecible y Dean no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto en este sentido porque Sam le suelta un:

\- Mírame

Y a su hermano le sale una  voz diferente de la garganta, una que solo la escucha cuando están así, por lo que Dean tiene que mirarlo pero verlo en esas condiciones  es como ver directamente al sol, es ver a Sam con el cabello hecho un desastre, es ser consciente de su cuerpo, de escuchar su agitada respiración, de verlo mover los labios y de como las palabras se le cortan pero de entre todas Dean puede escuchar su nombre: … _Dean_ …

 

Dean intenta por todos los medios  controlarse porque no le gusta contradecir ni mandar a Sam en esas circunstancias, a decir verdad en ninguna, pero le dura muy poco la intención porque apenas se siente ligeramente libre hace que Sam se recueste, y es el que tiene  el mando ahora. No lo consigue por mucho, ya que le regresa el control de la situación en el momento en que vuelve a besarlo

Sam odia eso y Dean lo sabe, lo sabe porque Sam lo tiene de cara contra  el colchón, sujeto de las caderas  hacia arriba y ejerciendo  presión  contra su espalda, entrando en Dean, y el mayor  se queda en blanco por el dolor que siente pero no dice nada, y solo se aferra más a las sabanas, Sam lo ve y entonces suelta, no es que quiera causarle dolor, pero el impulso por poseerlo hace que olvide los limites... Dean sin embargo siente la falta de esa presión sobre si como un frio de invierno en la espalda, instintivamente enfoca la mirada hacia atrás, con la mejilla aun en las sabanas, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que hizo para que Sam lo soltara si parecía tan a gusto, una vez más pensando en el bienestar de Sam, y este, como si leyera su pensamiento:

\- No seas condescendiente conmigo Dean.

 Dice con una media sonrisa de lado, acariciando la parte de atrás de los muslos de Dean cerca de la rodilla y hacia el interior, sus manos suben por ellos al mismo tiempo,  hasta trazar círculos en los tensos músculos de sus glúteos y bajan y vuelven a subir...  y Dean pierde la voluntad y la poca cordura que tenía... _Sammy, Sammy... Sammy..._

 

\- No...  - Pide el mayor de los Winchester no quiere que Sam lo toque porque se está sintiendo bien… demasiado bien…

\- ¿No qué? - Le dice ese remolino de carne y hueso con el que comparte la sangre.

\- Odio que... Ahhh

\- Te escucho Dean

\- ... Sam... Ahh...

 

Sam se queda mirando a su hermano  que trata de recordar cómo se forma una oración, y Dean  quiere pedirle que se detenga pero es tanto placer el que siente que no puede hacerlo

\- No es mi rodilla Dean  y no te entiendo así que... - y mientras... empuja y tira con suavidad de Dean una… y otra vez  _SammySammySammySammy… Sammy_ … – Es lo único que se escucha en

la habitación,  la voz gastada de Dean.

 

El menor se ríe con ganas por lo que le está causando a Dean, puede ver al mayor cerrando los ojos fuertemente e intentando no gritar, para finalmente, ahogar un gruñido en la almohada... Y cuando los vuelve abrir a Sam le dan escalofríos por la intensa mirada que le clava, lo suelta y apenas Dean  se ve libre de un solo movimiento se coloca encima, comienza a bajar por el vientre de Sam, luego sus labios se mueven  peligrosamente cerca del ombligo y adiós educación; Sam deja salir de su boca todas las groserías que se sabe y para Dean, Sam nunca se ha visto, ni se ha escuchado mejor

\- El niño de Stanford no es tan educado como cree.

\- Muérdeme Dean. – dice con capricho.

\- ¿Para qué? Si con besarte te pones mal, si te muerdo vas a terminar aquí.

\- Ahhh

\- ¿Qué se siente que te conozcan la debilidad?

\- Yo... te veía... tan feliz

\- Eso fue tortura y traición Sam… - Dice levantando ligeramente una ceja.

\- Mi especialidad

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso es lo que hago para ti, ¿Verdad?

\- No.

\- No Dean, solo se huir y esconderme tras lo que sea…

\- No.

\- Si, yo solo me largo y te dejo, te traiciono, te paso encima y...

 

Dean lo besa tan violentamente que es un beso que pretende destruir más que hacer callar, y Sam no le responde y eso duele, duele demasiado. Dean no puede evitar sentirse mareado, confuso…  quiere soltarlo y dejarlo en paz, pero no puede.

\- ¿Por qué Sam…?

\- Papá no te quito la libertad, te la quite yo, yo te eclipsé Dean, yo soy  tu muerte.

Sam no llora pero cierra los ojos y Dean  se molesta

\- Abre los ojos Sam.

Pero Sam no los abre

\- ¡Abre los  malditos ojos  bastardo, o te dislocaré la cadera y no por lo que vale la pena!

Sam lo mira 

\- Te suicidarías antes de lastimarme , como ya lo has hecho

\- ¿Sientes culpa por haberte quedado?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Podrías estar con la chica, con la que quieras,  y en cambio estas...

\- Yo decidí esto Dean

\- Lo hiciste porque no tenías  opción Sam, yo te corto las alas y las ganas.

\- No me cortas nada imbécil, me quede porque así lo quiero.

\- Estamos a mano Sam.

\- ¿Qué?

Dean baja  por las piernas de Sam hasta los muslos y Sam siente que pierde fuerza

\- Fue cosa mía... fuiste mi asunto, tú no me mataste, yo lo quiero así Sam.

\- _Dean…_

\- Si el día de mañana te vas, si está bien para ti, hazlo.

\- Pero para ti no, me odias por eso

\- Quisiera matarte por eso Sam, pero quiero más que seas libre y que sigas con vida a que te quedes atascado conmigo, si te tienes que ir te vas a ir -Y se estira sobre el para llegar a su cuello y aspirar el aroma de Sam: sudor, galletas de vainilla, shampoo, libros… Armas.

\- No me voy a ir.

\- Ya te largaste a Stanford una vez

\- Huí a Stanford

\- Créeme que intente no llamarte, y me arrepentiré siempre por haberte ido a buscar…

\- La muerte de Jessica no es cosa tuya.

\- La muerte de Jessica, de tu padre, de tu libertad, son cosa mía.

\- No lo son.

\- Lo son Sam, yo...

Sam empujó a Dean, lo tiró de la cama y lo obligo a quedarse de pie frente a el:

\- Me tiene harto tu historia de mártir

\- Eso no es ser mártir... eso es estar maldito - Dijo el mayor

\- A mí no me hables de malditos porque el maldito siempre fui yo, yo nunca fui puro, mi madre y mi novia se murieron por mí, mi hermano se ha muerto por mí... Lo mato todo y tú no has podido entender eso, nunca se trató de ti.

\- ¿Quieres el crédito entonces, imbécil?

\- Haces que esto parezca una competencia para ver quién es el de la mala suerte.

\- No seas estúpido Sam

\- No cargues con cosas que no son tuyas porque eso solo te hace patético, no te hace el buen hijo que siempre quisiste ser.

\- Cargo con lo que se me pega la puta gana

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Nadie te lo pidió Dean

\- Porque existes tú Sam.

\- A mi no me culpes

\- Jamás  te culparía por eso

\- Siempre lo has hecho

\- Eres mío Sam, eres todo lo que tengo, y si para tenerte debo matarme...

\- Shhh

-Me mat...

Sam lo beso y lo dejo en el suelo de nuevo

\- Qué pena que no valga la pena para que vivas por mi…

\- ¿Qué  dices?

\- Cualquiera se muere, pero tú no haces el intento por vivir si de mi se trata, todo lo que haces es morirte, y volverte a morir…!

\- Eres un imbécil Sam

\- Te quiero vivo

\- Sam...

\- Te quiero con vida Dean y no con tus escapes de muerte - Dijo prestándole atención a su cuello dejando besos que dentro de un rato serian como un rosario que llegaría hasta su pecho

\- Ahh... Sa....

\- ¿Vas a hacer lo que te digo? - dijo paseando su mano por sus costillas hasta llegar a su cadera

\- Sam... por favor me voy a...

\- ¿Vivirás por mi?

\- Sammy...

-¿Lo harás?

-Si imbécil... Sí. Lo que tú quieras.

-¿Seguro? - Dijo deslizando un solo dedo un poco más abajo

\- Ss… Si.

Sam sintió como el cuerpo de  Dean se relajó,  le ahogó el grito con sus labios para ser consciente de las uñas de su hermano en la espalda y apenas atinó a soltar un ruido que bien podía ser de gusto, o de molestia cuando Dean le quitó las manos de encima

\- …Mierda! Sam... no quise

\- No te hagas el mustio que tienes algo con mi espalda, yo lo sé, el Infierno lo sabe.

\- Voltéate.

\- Siempre me has dicho niña, no es necesario...

\- Qué te des la vuelta Sam – Ordeno el mayor.

\- Oh...

\- Si “Oh”

\- ¿No te vas a arrepentir?

\- Tú, si. – sonrió Dean divertido

\- He creado un monstruo

\- Si algo... no está bien dímelo…

\- No soy virgen Dean

\- Ya lo sé.

Aquello a Sam le pareció tortura, tan rápido, tan lento, tan caliente, tan irreal, la sangre se le acumuló en el cerebro, se le olvido por un momento el nombre, no supo si dolía o si se sentía bien, solo supo de Dean y de sus manos bajando por su cadera, de Dean moviéndose  rápido, de su piel llenándose  lentamente de sudor suyo y de _Dean... Dean… Su Dean…_ quedando luego sobre el como si fuera lluvia, como si fuera su ropa, una ropa mandada hacer para él, a su justa medida...

\- Dean

\- Déjame  dormir.

\- Yo no sabía que los dormidos tocaban las espaldas…

\- Ahora lo sabes.

\- Dean

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hazme esto más seguido y no me voy a ir.   

\- ¡Cállate Sam!

\- Dean

\- ¿Es lo único que dirás?

\- Quiero quedarme aquí…

\- Ya habías dicho...

\- Aquí Dean, así, contigo.

\- Sam.

\- Te acordaste de mi nombre  

\- Siempre.

\- No me mientas, se te olvido todo, así me pasa a mi.

\- No podri... Me olvide de que estoy haciendo aquí.

\- Te necesito Dean

\- Sé lo que es eso... Ahora dejam...

\- No te muevas aún…

\- Sammy tenemos que...

\- Por favor…

Dean obedeció

\- Esta es la parte en la que me dices que me amas Dean…

\- Nunca te ha hecho falta…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es una falta de respeto Sam.

\- ¿Por qué somos hombres?

\- Porque es estúpido que te lo diga, tanto como...

\- ¿Cómo no saber lo que hay  en la oscuridad?

\- No todos saben eso Sammy.

\- Pero nosotros si - Dijo bostezando

\- ¿Te cansaste Sammy?

\- No... - Dijo el menor  bostezando de nuevo y tratando de no cerrar los ojos, pero no paso mucho  para que se cerrara los ojos y cuando Dean comprobó que estaba dormido, ocupo un lado del suelo dándole espacio y lo abrazo para tratar de cubrirlo.

\- No te voy a decir que te amo Sammy  – Dijo contemplando su rostro dormido - Porque sería como decir que no haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras…

Sam no escuchó aquello pero Dean tenía razón no le hacía falta, estaba dormido al lado de lo único que necesitaba, los dos lo estaban.

 

Fin


End file.
